1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to signal generators and more specifically to signal generators providing VHF, UHF and microwave signals which are coherent with the reference, with the microwave signals being stepped in predetermined increments.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Prior art signal generators provided microwave signals which can be stepped in increments have had relatively low stepping speeds and relatively high noise levels. This performance has been related to the inherent noise levels of the individual components of the system, in particular typical voltage-controlled reference oscillators as well as to the overall organization.